Les Maris De Lady Hinata
by HelenaWintera
Summary: Lady Hinata Hyuga, héritière du clan Hyuga a toujours repousser avec appréhension son mariage, désespérant son père et sa gouvernante, mais que se passe-t-il quand les clans des prétendants qu'elle a si longtemps ignoré menace de causer une guerre civile pour que leurs fils épousent La future chef du clan le plus puissant de Konoha ?
1. Quand La Fête Est Finie

Le vent printanier souffle légèrement sur la route du sanctuaire, ou une caravane de noble roule doucement, entouré d'une escorte à cheval.

Cette caravane porte sur chaque véhicule l'emblème de la famille Hyuga, clan le plus proche de la famille impériale.

Dans le véhicule principal, le plus beau et le plus décoré du lot, des voix féminines rient avec allégresse.

-"Le prince Toneri Ôtsutsuki avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau devant le temple de son ancêtre!", rit un jeune femme brune, coiffée de trois tresses compliqués et roulées en un chignon bas orné d'une épingle en rubis.

-"Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi du futur empereur, Tenten." Rit doucement une femme aux tatouages.

-"Je dois admettre que c'était hilarant de le voir peiner à faire ses hommages à Lady Tsunade !" Renchérit une autre brune, dégustant un bol de Ramens en parlant.

-"Il faut considérer que le prince a presque toujours été garder dans l'intimité du Palais, et que par conséquent, il ne sait des femmes que la théorie." Dit une jeune fille au longs cheveux noirs retenu en chignon

Les quatre femmes occupant le luxueux véhicule étaient toute vêtues de kimonos blancs éclatants, selon la tradition vestimentaire du lieux sacré d'où elle revenaient, le temple lunaire de la déesse Kaguya.

Celle qui moquait sans peur le prince impériale était Lady Tenten, suivante de Hinata Hyuga. Jeune fille sans famille ni nom, elle avait été recueilli par la gouvernante Yuhi et affecté au service de l'héritière à ses douze ans, et ne l'avait depuis jamais quitté, acquérant une position bien plus élevée que ce dont elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver, et ses grands yeux marron couvrait presque toujours sa maîtresse d'un regard tendre.

La seconde suivante de Hinata Hyuga était Ayame Ichiraku, fille d'un riche marchand, qui l'avait proposer à Hiashi Hyuga, qui accepta sans mal de la mettre au service de sa fille.

L'autre femme présente était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, prénommé Rin Nohara, femme souriante et joyeuse, portant deux tatouages rectangulaire violets sur ses joues, accompagnait la Hyuga depuis sa naissance, et la couvrait de soins aimant.

Hinata Hyuga, quant à elle, était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, belle et douce, qui portait depuis toujours le lourd prix de la l'ascendance noble. Elle était destiné à régner sur le manoir Hyuga, et tous les commerces, champs, et propriétés lui appartenant.

La seule condition étant sa majorité.

-" Je dois ajouter que la vue de Sakura Haruno m'insupporte de plus en plus." Cracha Rin .

-"Pourquoi cela?" Demanda Hinata, intrigué.

-"Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle batifole avec les fils des autres à droite et à gauche, j'ai même entendu dire qu'elle avait pris la virginité du fils adoptif de Zabuza Momochi."

-"Excuse mon ignorance, mais j'ignore qui est cet homme." Déclara Ayame.

-"C'est le protègé d'un des époux de Lady Konan Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshikagi."

-"Lady Konan, cette femme sans nom qui a épousé Itachi Uchiwa et Nagato Uzumaki?" Demanda Tenten.

-"Et six autres hommes." Ajouta Rin

-"Et techniquement, elle a pris le nom de Akatsuki. Konan Akatsuki." Dit Hinata.

-"Pour être honnête, j'admire cette femme." Tenten, souriante

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on dit qu'elle est froide, sans cœur et manipulatrice." Répondit Rin.

-"Mais attendez, chère Madame Nohara, elle n'avait ni nom, ni famille, ni titre, mais elle réussit grâce à ses mariages à acquérir une influence et une fortune considérable, la preuve, Yamanaka Ino soutient qu'en plus d'être régulièrement invité au palais impérial, elle a gagné les bonnes grâces du parlement." Clama Tenten.

-"En parlant de mariage, tu devrais songer à te marier, Tenten." Ayame remarqua pensivement.

Dehors, une des cavalières de l'escorte, Natsu Hyuga, ouvrir les rideaux, et annonça à l'héritière qu'un faucon messager venait d'apporter une missive de Lord Hyuga, et la remit à la jeune fille.

-"Quesque c'est, Ma Dame?" Demanda Rin, curieuse.

-"Mon père me somme de retourner à la maison au plus vite, et d'annuler ma visite au clan Sarutobi." Informa Hinata, d'une voix légèrement ennuyé.

-"Oh, pourquoi ?" S'enquit la brune à l'épingle de rubis.

-"Des projets urgents." Expliqua l'héritière.

-"Zut, et moi qui compter faire la cour à Asuma Sarutobi !" Rit Madame Nohara.

Sur ses ordres, la caravane de Lady Hyuga accéléra.

Salut chers lecteurs,

Pour ce qui ne l'auraient pas compris, ceci est un AU, où les femmes sont favorisés par rapport aux hommes.

Imaginez vous le Japon Féodal, mais les femmes ont le rôle des hommes politiquement, socialement...etc


	2. Le Conflit Des Clans

Le manoir Hyuga était en ébullition, des serviteurs couraient, des ordres étaient criée de toute part, pendant que les hommes observait avec envie les nombreuses chefs de clan qui hurlaient à qui mieux mieux.

Au millieu de ce chahut, Kurenai Yuhi, la gouvernante d'Hinata, essayait de calmer les femmes fulminante au millieu du jardin.

Neji Hyuga, quant à lui, était cloîtré dans le bureau de l'héritière, avec son oncle qui malgré la situation, restait stoïque.

Le jeune homme, derrière son calme, ne pouvait pas cacher son inquiétude, et après plusieurs autres secondes de silence respectueux, il parla enfin.

-"Mon oncle, pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi les têtes des clans les plus influents de Konoha sont ici?"

Vu l'expression que prit L'Hyuga le plus vieux, Neji faillit regretter sa question.

Pourtant, Hiashi, soupira, et sortit une pile de parchemin du bureau où il était assis.

-"Tu sais depuis quand j'essaye de pousser Hinata au mariage ?"

Neji eut malgré lui, un sourire, en pensant à tous ces bals officiels où Hinata se faisait présenter les fils de bonne famille qu'offrait le Pays Du Feu, et le regard blasé qu'elle lui adressait irrémédiablement à chaque fois.

-"Oui, mon oncle."

-"Et tu dois savoir qu'elle a toujours repousser toutes les propositions offertes..."

Neji passa une main dans ses cheveux, il comprit maintenant les présences agaçantes attaquant la paix régnant habituellement au sein du clan Hyuga.

-"Donc, elles sont venus obliger Hinata-sama à épouser leur fils?"

-"Je ne dirais pas"obliger" mais plutôt fortement conseiller." Dit Hanabi, cadette d'Hinata, en entrant par derrière .

-"Hanabi, ta sœur est-elle arrivée ?" Demanda le patriarche Hyuga.

-"Depuis quelques minutes déjà." Informa l'adolescente avec nonchalance.

-"Et que fait-elle?!" Questionna Neji.

Hanabi sourit, et demanda aux deux hommes de prêter oreilles au bruit.

Ce fut lors que neveu et oncle remarquèrent que les voix des chefs de clan avait cessé.

-"Elle...est parti les voir n'est pas ?" Demanda Hiashi.

-"Oui, et je peux te dire que Hinata n'était pas très contente." Sourit la jeune fille.

Hiashi soupira encore, se demandant comment sa fille allait faire pour raisonner avec une demi-douzaine de femmes fâchées.


	3. Situation Délicate

Hinata était en face de sept femmes très fâchés: Lady Kushina Uzumaki, chef du clan Uzumaki ; Lady Tsume Inuzuka, Chef du clan Inuzuka; Lady Mikoto Uchiha, chef du clan Uchiha; Lady Yoshino Nara, chef du clan Nara; Lady Temari No Sebaku, chef du clan No Sebaku de Suna ; et Lady Kae Akimichi, chef du clan Akimichi. Sans compter les émissaires des autres clans, attendant dans la chambre voisine.

Se préparant mentalement à l'épreuve qui se prépare, Hinata s'efforça de sourire à l'assemblée, tout en sollicitant le soutien spirituel de Kurenai, assise à ses côtés, du coin de l'œil.

-"Mes dames, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?" Demanda Hinata, cachant ses yeux calculateurs (dans tous les sens du terme) par un sourire éclatant.

Lady Kushina, une femme approchant la quarantaine aux cheveux vermeilles retenu, comme le reste des chefs présentes par un chignon stricte, s'élança pour parler, mais fut devancée par Lady Uchiha qui parla en premier:

-"Lady Hyuga" commença La brune "vous êtes, bien sûr, informé de mes incessantes demandes d'alliance entre nos deux clans par le mariage , mes offres, ont été "considérées" et "appréciées" et la réponse officielle de votre clan n'était ni le refus, ni l'acceptation, je viens ici, demander clarification."

-"c'est également mon cas!" Dit Lady Akimichi, qui contrairement aux autres, avait ses cheveux bruns taillé en coupe garçonne courte.

-"Je viens ici pour la même chose." Dit Lady Temari No Sebaku en s'éventant avec un petit éventail violet.

Les autres femmes répondirent de manière similaire.

-"Je suis flattée, mes dames, de l'honneur que vous me faites en n'offrant vos fils en mariage, mais..." Commença Hinata, avant de se faire interrompre par Lady Kushina, des yeux bleus étincelant de colère:

-"Ne ne vous moquez pas de nous, Lady Hyuga! Vous approchez de la vingtaine ! C'est un âge propice au mariage, répondez, à qui vous marierait vous? Vous ne pouvez continuer à repousser tous ces fils de bonnes famille !"

-"Kushina a raison !" Ajouta Tsume Inuzuka "j'ai rejeté plusieurs bons partis prétendants à mon fils en attendant une réponse favorable de votre part!"

-"Imaginez-vous la longueur du voyage que j'ai fait jusqu'à Konoha, plusieurs fois, pour vous rencontrer aux bals impériaux et vous proposer la main de mon frère Gaara, voyage que j'ai refait aujourd'hui !" Vociféra Temari No Sebaku.

Hinata était pâle face aux attaques de ses invités, et craignait que la situation ne dégénère.

-"Mes dames" commença Kurenai "laissez-nous le temps de..."

-"Lady Hyuga, depuis vos seize ans, les demandes ne cesse d'affluer" dit La matriarche Uchiha "Mais vos actions entraîne une tension palpable entre les clans de Konoha, le conseil des clans a décider de vous laisser une semaine de répit pour répondre à cette question, "qui allez vous épouser ?" Sur ce, je me dois de partir." Finit-elle en se relevant.

-"Au revoir Lady Hinata." Lui adressa Temari en sortant, les autres femmes faisant de même.

Kurenai se retourna doucement vers l'héritière et posa une main sur son épaule.

Le visage d'Hinata était livide et elle serrait les mains, plusieurs émotions sur son visage, la plus apparente étant la colère.

-"Kurenai-sensei, nous devrions allez rencontrer les émissaires maintenant." Dit Hinata en se relevant, affichant un masque d'indifférence, le masque Hyuga.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hanabi souriant à son cousin, qui avait l'air tourmenté, se releva soudain de la chaise de bureau où elle avait été assise pendant trois quarts d'heure.

-"Je vais aller voir si les mégères sont toujours là." Dit elle en sortant à toute vitesse du bureau d'Hinata, pour éviter de se faire rappeler par son père.

Cheminant vers le grand salon, où elle penser trouver sa sœur, Hanabi aperçut Shinji Hyuga, un des membres de la branche secondaire discutant énergiquement avec une fille aux longs cheveux blancs, sérieusement, elle ressemblait à la réincarnation de la déesse Kaguya.

-"Séducteur à la con va..." Murmura Hanabi.

Arrivant devant le grand salon dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, la jeune fille vit son aîné et sa gouvernante saluant un bel homme à la peau étrangement...bleu.

L'homme se retira avec un sourire, laissant Hanabi admirant à loisir le sabre gigantesque accroché à son dos.

-"Waouh ! C'est qui ce poisson !" S'exclama celle-ci dès que l'homme fut hors de son champ de vision.

Hinata sourit faiblement à sa sœur et lui répondit qu'il était le messager de l'Akatsuki.

-"À propos, comment ça s'est passé ?"

-"Mal" répondit Kurenai en sortant de la pièce.

-"Tu m'expliques?" Demanda Hanabi.

~•~•~•~•~•

Salut chers lecteurs,

n'hésitez pas à me dire quels personnages Naruto vous voulez que j'ajoute à l'histoire !


	4. Décision Princière

Kô Hyuga, garde du corps de l'héritière, escortant celle-ci au palais impérial, se demandait pourquoi

Hinata devait voir le prince, à une heure si tardive.

-"Serait-ce en relation avec la visite des chefs de clans?"

Ils étaient tous deux montés sur les chevaux blancs de l'écurie Hyuga, Le palais impérial à quelques distance seulement de leur domicile, et sa maîtresse n'avait même pas eu le temps de revêtir un vêtement plus adéquate pour rencontrer le souverain, ou de prendre une calèche.

Hinata était perdu dans ses pensées amères.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que des femmes aussi distinguées que le sont les matriarches de Konoha puissent seulement imaginer obliger une femme libre à se marier contre son gré. Elle remua le problème dans tous les sens, mais ne trouva aucun échappatoire au mariage, elle s'y résigna, mais quel homme prendre pour mari? Assurément, Toneri trouvera une solution...

Tellement obnubilé par ses problèmes, Hinata ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque Kô la secoua un peu.

Les gardes ouvrirent les grilles sans peine lorsqu'ils virent Lady Hyuga et celle-ci leur confia les chevaux. Kô resta avec eux.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône ou on lui demanda d'attendre, car le prince s'était retiré dans ses quartiers.

Hinata n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit avant de faire cette visite spontanée, et en rougissait maintenant.

-"J'espère que Toneri ne m'en voudras pas..." Se dit elle

Le prince Toneri Otsûtsûki était un jeune homme à l'élégance et à la sagesse inégalée, il avait été élevé au sein du palais et ne le quittait que très rarement, malgré tout, il avait un comportement très sociable (tant qu'il n'était pas entouré par trop d'étrangers, ou de femmes trop entreprenantes) il connaissait Hinata depuis le berceau, et puisque son clan était l'un des plus plus proche de la famille impériale par le sang, il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, ce qui les ammenat à devenir de très proches amis, selon l'avis public, alors que Toneri et Hinata était bien plus que des amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, L'héritière fut conduite par un valet vers la chambre princière, où Toneri allait la recevoir.

Respirant un bon coup, elle poussa la lourde porte à double battant et pénétra dans la pièce, dont le luxe était éblouissant.

-"Lord Toneri?" Demanda la brune.

-"Je suis là, Hinata." Répondit une voix douce.

Toneri portait un Yukata blanc très simple, dévoilant un peu son torse imberbe, et son beau visage semblait fatigué.

-"Désolée de vous réveiller, votre Altesse." S'excusa Hinata rougissante.

-"Ce n'est rien, assieds-toi" il montra la chaise en face de lui, souriant, malgré leur relation, Hinata s'adressait presque toujours à lui avec les honneurs impériaux, malgré les demandes incessantes de Toneri l'incitant à arrêter.

Hinata s'assit à la place indiqué, et cherchait comment exposer la situation à Toneri.

-"Alors, ta maison a été assailli par des matriarches fâchés ?" Demanda Toneri en sirotant son thé.

-"Comment le savez-vous, cela fait seulement quelques heures que..."

Toneri sourit:

-"Je suis le prince Hinata, je sais tout."

-"Votre Altesse, je voulais vous consulter sur ce problème" elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue " Je ne sais quoi faire, épouser l'un d'entre eux voudrais dire favoriser son clan respectif, et cela pourrait causer de graves conséquences diplomatiques."

-"Tu pourrais refuser tout bonnement de te marier, Hinata." Dit Toneri, quelques peu amer.

-"Je pourrai éviter ça si vous intervenez, Votre Altesse." Dit Hinata rougissante. Toneri était prince après tout, et honnêtement, c'était le seul homme qu'elle voulait épouser.

Toneri regarda Hinata sans émotion, pour ne pas montrer son embarras. Toneri aimait Hinata, et il la désirait, il aurait sacrifiait sa place futur place d'Empreur pour être seulement son consort. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi aisé, la branche du clan Otsûtsûki régnant sur terre doit rendre des comptes au reste du clan, et omettre un détail ou désobéir aux ordres causerait de graves conséquences.

-"Impossible, Le conseil des clans ne l'acceptera jamais, ni le parlement."

Hinata serra ses mains et releva son regard vers Toneri.

-"Toneri, je t'aime, tu le sais, et je ne veux que toi pour époux."

-"Je le sais Hinata. Je t'aime aussi" Toneri la regardait dans les yeux maintenant, perdu dans leur océans lavande.

Hinata se leva et alla en face de Toneri Toneri, l'attirant dans une étreinte.

-"Je t'aime tellement...Hinata..." Murmura Toneri en embrassant le cou de son amante.

-"Aide moi, Toneri... j'ai besoin de toi..." Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Toneri sourit à travers leur baiser, et regretta de devoir dire ce qu'il devrait dire. Donnant fin au baiser il posa la main sur la joue d'Hinata, toujours assise sur lui.

-"Vous devez tous les épouser, Lady Hinata." Dit il on la poussant doucement.

-"Quoi?!" S'exclama Hinata en se relevant.

La polygamie ne la choquait pas du tout, côtoyant plusieurs Dames ayant plusieurs consorts, tel que Lady Tsunade Senju, chef du clan Senju et Hokage de la ville de Konoha, qui avait épousé trois hommes, le premier étant décédé il ne lui restait que deux époux, Lord Jiraya et Lord Orochimaru. Après une soirée plutôt arrosé, elle avait même déclaré qu'elle pensait se remarier, puisque qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'héritière. Et Lady Akatsuki était aussi polygame. Non, ce qui la choquait c'est qu'ELLE serait obligé de la pratiquer. Et que Toneri puisse seulement l'envisager.

-"Quoi ?! " Répéta la brune "Tu veux que j'épouse plus d'une douzaine d'hommes que je ne connais pas ?"

-"Bien sûr, les requêtes des clans les moins important seront refusés, et si la situation le requiert, quelques millions de ryôs et des invitations à la cour suffiront à étouffer leur mécontentement." Toneri inspira puis expira bruyamment "Ce qui réduit le nombre à sept."

-"Sept?" Hinata s'attendait à bien moins, toute cette conversation avait l'air d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar, elle qui ne pouvait envisager avoir un époux, devrait en avoir sept?!

-*-*-*-*--*-*

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions!!!


	5. Préparatifs

-"Sept?!" Avait demandé Neji s'étouffant presque avec le thé vert qu'il buvait. Hinata était retourné au manoir Hyuga, dépité, elle avait eu une dispute violente avec Toneri quand il avait expliqué qu'il avait longtemps discuter avec ses conseillers pour arriver à cette solution, et que c'était une décision irréversible.

Hiashi avait semblé partagé entre la joie de voir l'aînée de ses filles se marier, ou le dépit par rapport aux circonstances de ce, non, ces mariages.

Hanabi avait essayé de plaisanter sur le fait d'avoir autant d'hommes dans une maison, mais Hinata n'avait pas réussi à rire avec sa sœur.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines depuis sa rencontre chaotique avec Toneri, et elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles des plans matrimoniaux du futur Empereur. Au finale, elle s'était résigné au mariage, de toute façon, elle était destiné à être sacrifié pour le bien du clan, et si Toneri n'était pas intervenu, le conseil des anciens du clan Hyuga l'aurai obligée à épouser tous ses prétendants.

Son père et son cousin avaient déjà entrepris d'aménager le manoir pour accueillir sept époux, et les travaux allait bon train.

Hinata avait prit un train de vie calme et relaxant, essayant de se préparer mentalement à son mariage. Elle passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque à lire, ou rester dans le Jardin à peindre où à déguster des thés précieux de la collection envoyé par Toneri après leur dernière rencontre. Elle regrettait de s'être emportée contre lui alors que cette situation devait lui faire autant de mal qu'à elle.

C'était le début de l'après midi quand un messager impérial arriva, apportant les instructions de Toneri, le clan Hyuga enverrai des messagers aux clans choisis, demandant officiellement la main de leurs fils.

-"No Sebaku, Uzumaki, Uchiwa, Kaguya, Inuzuka, Nara, Hozuki... Ce sont eux?" Hiashi lisait avec Kurenai la missive impérial rédigé par la main de Toneri lui-même, dans le bureau d'Hiashi avec Neji et Hanabi, Hinata vacant à ses occupations dans le jardin.

-"Le clan Hozuki ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux ? Viennent-t-il de Konoha ?" Demanda Kurenai.

-"C'est une famille comptant deux membres vivants, pas un clan" répondit Hiashi.

-"Je ne comprends pas, mon oncle, pourquoi le Prince impérial l'a-t-il choisi ?!"

-"Suigstsu Hozuki est le fils adoptif de Zabuza Momochi, ce dernier étant le protégé et proche ami de Kisame Hoshikagi, il est sous la protection directe de Lady Konan Akatsuki." Expliqua Hinata en entrant, un bouquet de Lavande à la main.

-"Et No Sebaku ne vient pas de Konoha non plus." Dit Hanabi.

-"Non, Le clan No Sebaku est le clan le plus important de Suna, la chef du clan, Temari No Sebaku est Kazekage."

-" Tone...Le prince a-t-il envoyé les fiches personnelles des prétendants?"

-"Oui" dit Kurenai en lui donnant une enveloppe grise cacheté du sceau impérial.

-"Bien, je vais aller les lire dans le salon, et j'ai besoin d'un attelage à Treize heures, Lady Tsunade Senju organise un bal, et j'y suis invitée, faites aussi appelé Ayame, Rin et Tenten, elles sont actuellement à l'auberge Shushaya. Merci." Dit Hinata en sortant.

-"Hinata..." Murmura Neji.

Neji prennait pleinement conscience de l'inévitable réalité du mariage d'Hinata. Même si il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre eux, Neji avait toujours su qu'il était promis à Hinata par le devoir quasi-sacré du clan de préserver la pureté du lineage de la branche principal, même si cette tradition avait diminué considérablement, il savait de Shinji, un des ses cousins lointains, que le conseil des anciens avait planifié leur union depuis leur naissance. Et même si il n'était pas amoureux d'Hinata, il l'aimait, et s'était toujours imaginé à ses côtés. Déception et amertume était des émotions qui entravait sa gorge.

De son côté, Hinata s'était assise confortablement sur l'un des sièges luxueux du salon et déchirant l'enveloppee, elle retira les sept fiches, bouts de papier qui lui révéleront ses futurs époux.

La première fiche comportait des informations concernant Sasuke Uchiwa, un jeune homme à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs corbeau et au regard sombre comme le montrait la photo agrafé au haut de la feuille, Hinata l'avait souvent côtoyer aux bals mondains et à la cour. Un vrai bourreau des coeurs, et courtisé avec ferveur par Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka, les relations avec ces dernières risquent d'être tendues. Néanmoins, La famille Uchiwa était un clan très fort.

Naruto Uzumaki, Blond aux yeux bleus avec un magnifique sourire et des marques de naissance sur les joues le faisant ressembler à un chat. C'était le fils de Kushina Uzumaki la furie rousse.

Kiba Inuzuka, Brun aux yeux canins et à la peau bronzée, frère de Hana, future héritière du clan Inuzuka, et l'une des amies intimes de Tenten. Il apportera sûrement son chien géant avec lui. Hinata se souvint aussi qu'il était de mœurs légères, et n'hésitez pas à flirter avec ses conquêtes aux vus et aux sus de tous.

Kimimaro Kaguya, Homme pâle aux longs cheveux blancs, les sourcils taillé et surmonté d'un cercle rouge, signe de noblesse. dernier représentant du clan Kaguya, descendant directe de la déesse du même nom, et selon les livres d'Histoire, le clan Kaguya était le clan régnant avant l'arrivée des Ôtsutsuki. Le conseil désirait le marier avec Hinata pour préserver son Kekkai Genkai* à travers leurs enfants.

Suigstsu Hozuki, Cheveux blancs, yeux violet et dents pointues. Issu de la région caché de Kiri, protégé de Zabuza Momochi, lui-même protégé de Kisame Hoshikagi. Son frère fait parti de l'armée, et Suigstsu est connu pour sa débauche. Il est même murmuré qu'il est un prostituée. Génial.

Shikamaru Nara, Garçon brun aux cheveux retenu en haute queue de Cheval atypique, génie, l'un des rares membres masculin du parlement, un atout dans la balance des pouvoirs en faveur des Hyuga.

Gaara No Sebaku, Garçon pâle aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux très cerné et dépourvu de sourcils, lui conférant néanmoins un charme mélancolique. Frère de Temari No Sebaku, Kazekage.

La tête d'Hinata était douloureuse tellement elle c'était retenu de pleurer en lisant les hommes qui bientôt partageraient sa vie.


	6. Réception pt 1

Shikamaru Nara était assis sur l'un des canapés richement brodé du coin réservé aux hommes, et regardait distraitement la fête qui battait son plein dans les pièces voisines. Les réceptions de Lady Tsunade était connue pour être les fêtes les plus intéressantes de Konoha, et on dirait bien que cette fête, sera mémorable.

En effet, quelques secondes après leur arrivée, Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka avait commencer à chahuté sous le regard brouillé de Tsunade qui était saoule bien longtemps avant la fête, à propos d'un beau Geisha qui enchaînait les sourires dépourvu d'émotions vers l'une comme l'autre. Shizune Katô et Kabuto Yakushi, homme de compagnie d'Orochimaru quand à eux se discutaient avec Karin Uzumaki à propos des vertus de la scarification corporelle médicale.

Dans un autre coin, Temari No Sebaku dévorait des yeux Kakashi Hatake qui lui courtisait ouvertement Anko Mitarishi. L'atmosphère était donc propice aux problèmes, se dit-il en allumant une cigarette.

Inhalant ses premier bouffés, il fut rejoint par Asuma Sarutobi, son mentor et partenaire de Shôgi, et occasionnellement, son professeur de combat au corps à corps.

Asuma s'assit pré de lui sur le canapé, le salua avant de commencer à fumer lui même.

-"J'ai entendu dire que t'allais t'marier, Shikamaru." Dit la voix grave d'Asuma.

-"C'est vrai, quelle galère..." Répondit ce dernier avec nonchalance.

-"Et t'as vraiment consenti à ça? Tu sais, les Hyugas sont très à cheval sur les principes..." Commença Asuma.

-"J'savais ça..."

-...Il te feront probablement travailler beaucoup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Shikamaru savait que sa place au parlement était ce qui avait incité le clan Hyuga à accepter la demande de marriage envoyé par sa mère, et, qu'aux moments voulus, ils voudront avoir des pions aux seins du gouvernement.

-"Tu sais quoi, sensei, je ne pensais pas que j'allais me passer la corde au cou avant toi, depuis le temps que t'es fiancé à Lady Kurenai..." Plaisanta Shikamaru pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Ah, Elle économise tout ses sous depuis trois ans pour qu'elle puissent acheté une petite maison à la campagne et reconstruire et vivre not'r p'tite vie..."

Le clan Sarutobi était le clan le plus Zen de Konoha, selon ce qu'a pus voir le Nara. Biwako Sarutobi était une femme sérieuse et sage, mais elle serait prête à tout pour le bonheur de sa famille, voilà pourquoi elle n'aurai jamais envisagé de refuser à son fils d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait, malgré le fait que Kurenai était une femme pauvre et sans grand nom de famille. Tout le contraire de sa tendre mère qui l'obligeait à se conformer à l'image de l'homme parfait qu'elle avait, Et Shikamaru se faisait un plaisir de détruire cette image.

Alors qu'un silence comfortable s'installa entre les deux hommes, ils entendirent un aboiement et le plus jeune devina facilement la présence de Kiba Inuzuka, qui entra dans la pièce accompagné de la source de l'aboiement, son chien Akamaru.

-"Salut les gars!" Dit Kiba en s'installant sur le siège en face du Nara et de son sensei.

Kiba était un beau jeune homme qui inspirait le désir à plusieurs femmes influentes, et il l'appréciait l'attention qu'il recevait, et chercher à le montrer en portant des vêtements quelque peu "provoquant", comme le Yukata noir qu'il portait et qui moulait son corps et laisser voir une grande partie de son torse. Shikamaru avait connu Kiba à l'enfance quand ils avaient était envoyer par leur mères à l'Institut de Danzō Shimura pour redresser leur comportement et l'avait vu devenir ce que Danzō avait chercher à éradiquer en lui.

Kiba tira un verre et le remplit de Saké et commença à discuter avec son futur co-concubin:

-"Alors, tu vas aussi épouser Lady Hyuga, Shikamaru." Dit l'homme en souriant.

Asuma se leva alors en disant qu'il allait laisser ses messieurs discuter entre eux.

-"Traître..." Pensa Shikamaru qui devait maintenant supporter les remarques acerbes de L'Inuzuka.

-"Tu imagines ma surprise quand j'ai appris que Lady Hinata allait épouser autant d'hommes en une fois, surtout quand il s'avéra que son choix se porta sur toi également..." Kiba disait cela nonchalant, mais Shikamaru savait qu'il bouillonnait sous son masque d'indifférence.

Shikamaru émit un petit rire poli "Vous imaginez ma propre surprise, Inuzuka-San, je n'imaginais pas que Lady Hyuga répondrai favorablement à la proposition de ma mère... par ailleurs, désirais vous vous marier aussi jeune?" Shikamaru détestait adresser un de ses compères avec tant de respect dû à l'ordinaire aux aînés, mais comme rabâcheait Yoshino, Les Inuzuka surclassant pour l'instant les Naras, il faut leur complaire.

Kiba eut un sourire satisfait tout au long du discours de son homologue, et répondit à la question d'une manière offusquée "20 ans est un âge propice au mariage, et un homme se doit de s'établir dans un foyer le plus vite possible!" Brusquement, il prit un air sombre "Mais cesse de mondanités, Shikamaru, je veux te mettre en garde, je désire Hyuga-sama depuis longtemps, et je ne veux qu'aucun de vous, et surtout pas toi, se mette en travers de mon chemin !"

Shikamaru avait constaté le changement de ton sans surprise, et encaissait les offenses sans broncher, et même si il mourrait d'envie de remettre cet Inuzuka à sa place à coups d'insultes, il se retint.

-"Bien sûr, Inuzuka-san" sourit il.

Kiba murmura un "bien " et se releva avec suffisance pour se verser un verre de Saké et rejoindre la salle principal, laissant Akamaru derrière.

-" Galère..." se dit Shikamaru en allumant une deuxième cigarette "je ne suis pas encore marié que j'affronte déjà des rivaux..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~\

Ino Yamanaka ajusta sa coiffure après sa petite altercation amicale avec Sakura, et malgré sa défaite momentanée, elle comptait bien entraîner Sai, Le Geisha dans son lit, mais auparavant, elle avait quelques choses importantes à faire.

Avançant vers les tables de jeu aménagés dans un coin de la grande salle, elle chercha des yeux Tsunade, qu'elle trouva jouant au Poker, et regardant ses cartes avec concentration.

La blonde paltine remarque que la Hokage a déjà perdu une grande partie de son argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Et pour Ino dont la mère contrôlait toute les dépenses de sa fille depuis le désastreux accident d'Ino dans un bordel de Kiri, cela constituait une fortune.

Grimaçant elle s'approcha de Lady Tsunade.

-" Tsunade-sama, Le carrosse d'Hinata Hyuga vient de pénétrer votre jardin. "

Tsunade quitta son air bon enfant pour afficher un sourire carnassier.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hinata ajusta sa frange qui retombaient sur ses yeux, elle devrait bientôt les couper.

Hinata détestait les réceptions, fêtes, galas, bals, et autres activités mondaines auxquelles elle devait se rendre en tant qu'Héritière du clan Hyuga.

-" Allez-vous bien, ma dame?" Demanda Tenten, qui avait lu l'appréhension sur le visage de sa maîtresse.

-" Très bien. "Répondit simplement l'Héritière en souriant à sa suivante.

Tenten sentit bien que la brune était nerveuse.

Les habilleuses d'Hinata s'étaient donner beaucoup de peine et avaient vêtu la brune avec beaucoup de soin, Elle portait un kimono rose pâle orné d'un dragon aux tons rouges et verts très détaillé, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets indigo relevé dans un chignon compliqué : deux tresses en épis partait de chaque côté de sa frange, remontaient vers le haut de sa tête et se divisaient en plus petites tresses qui rejoignent le reste de la chevelure mise en chignon, et maintenu par une grande épingle dorée incrustée de plusieurs petites pierres vertes et rouges. Un trait de khôl soulignait savamment son regard lavande.

Elle portait un bracelet en or à la main gauche et une bague d'argent à l'autre, elle y avait aussi son éventail rouge.

Hinata et ses suivantes se dirigèrent en silence vers une des grandes tables à l'arrière de la salle, saluant d'un sourire les femmes qu'elles croisèrent.

À peine installés, Tsunade se dirigea déjà vers leur table.

La blonde salua les femmes avant de s'installer confortablement sur l'une des chaises libres.

"Lady Hyuga, c'est un honneur de vous avoir à ma réception, ces jours ci, ils est si rare de vous voir hors de vos domaines! Hey, Garçon !" Apostropha-elle l'un des serveurs "Apporte nous une pleine bouteille de notre meilleur saké, de ma collection personnelle!"elle sourit à la jeune fille, Hinata sourit aussi et rougit, elle sentait que Tsunade était vraiment heureuse de la voir.

Le serveur apporta la boisson demandée, et Tsunade versa une rasade à son homologue qui accepta le rafraîchissement avec plaisir.

Tsunade fit craquer les joints de ses mains.

-" J'ai ouï dire que votre mariage sera la semaine prochaine, Lady Hinata ! Avez-vous déjà informé le temple de Kaguya de la date?"

Hinata déglutit, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, en vérité elle avait laissé son père et sa marraine s'occuper de tous les préparatifs.

Heureusement, Tenten répondit à sa place.

-" La grande prêtresse de Kaguya a accepté avec plaisir de présider elle-même la cérémonie, étant donné le fait que Lady Hinata épousera Kimimaro Kaguya, l'un de ses protégés. " informa la brune.

-" Mais comment se déroulera la cérémonie?c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une femme qui épouse plusieurs hommes en même temps?"

Hinata était bien contrite, car elle aussi n'en savait rien.


	7. Réception Pt2

Hinata regarda Tsunade s'éloignant, un air ravi sur le visage, et en ayant le bras autour des épaules d'une plantureuse rousse, venue la chercher pour un énième round de poker.

Nerveuse, la Hyuga agita son éventail entre ses mains.

Elle venait de réaliser, une fois de plus, que son mariage était immédiat, et que, toute à sa désolation, elle avait négligé ses obligations en tant que futur chef de clan et en tant que futur épouse. Après que Tsunade ne l'ait questionné sur la façon dont se tiendra le mariage (De mémoire, L'Hokage n'avait jamais vu une femme épouser plusieurs hommes en une seule cérémonie)

Hinata s'en était remis à Tenten, quit semblait en savoir plus sur le mariage de sa maîtresse qu'elle même.

Hinata s'efforçait de rester concentré sur la conversation, mais son esprit était loin de la bruyante salle de réception, où elle apercevait de temps en temps Kiba Inuzuka, son futur mari, lui jetant de regards furtifs.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, elle s'occupait la cervelle à imaginer ce que faisait Neji resté à la maison sur ordre de Hiashi, qui craignait pour sa vertu avec Ino Yamanaka présente, à combien de fleurs elle pourrait planter dans un coin inoccupé de son jardin, mais irrésistiblement, elle s'imaginait Toneri, assis à sa table, rédigeant un document important, et elle entrant, inopinée, lui arrachant un sourire qui brisera le calme de son visage. Pour tromper son embarras, elle entreprit de boire quelques gorgées du Saké qu'on lui avait servi.

Kimimaro Kaguya n'était pas un homme trop joviale, Tayuya pouvait en convenir, mais de-là à ignorer toute les salutations des femmes très distinguées qui avaient daigné le remarquer, alors qu'elle s'inclinait à se faire mal au dos devant elles, tentant de faire bonne figure.

Pestant contre l'idiotie de son condisciple, elle l'escorte néanmoins vers la salle réservée aux hommes, puisque de toute façon, il ne semblait décidément pas apte à socialiser.

Shikamaru le vit et entreprit de se cacher derrière une revue de médecine qu'il avait chaparder à une de ses cousines.

Heureusement, Kimimaro ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'assit calmement sur un des fauteuils.

Shikamaru détailla l'homme, il était d'une beauté parfaite, tout son contraire, rit il en son for intérieur.

Kimimaro sembla le remarquer et tourna son délicat visage vers Shikamaru, la même expression froide qu'il semblait arborer tout le temps. Shikamaru évita son regard et fit mine de lire.

Tayuya de son coté, fonça vers la table d'Ino, qui jouer au cartes avec quelques hommes qui se faisait ridiculisait, essuyant défaite après défaite.

\- "Yamanaka-Sama." Salua-t-elle avec une courbette respectueuse.

Ino lui offrit un sourire de complaisance et demanda sans préambule.

\- "Tu as fait ce que j'ai demandé ?"

\- "Oui, et il a consenti à se taire jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

\- "Bien." Le visage d'Ino se détendait progressivement et Tayuya s'assit en face d'elle sous les regards interrogatifs des autres.

\- "Tu joues, Tayuya?" Questionna Ino avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

\- "Bien sûr." Les yeux de la rouquine reflétaient le même éclat que ceux de la noble.

Ce sera une partie intéressante.

Sasuke Uchiha entra, attirant instantanément tous les regards.

Contrairement aux autres hommes, qui s'étaient vêtus avec soin avec l'espoir d'attirer les regards féminins, il portait un sombre yukata noir, avec le signe de son clan plastré sur le dos.

Sa chaperonne, quand à elle, était sa cousine Naori, était plus joyeusement vêtue, avec un kimono rouge, avec des motifs de flocons noir imprimé sur la soie, et sa chevelure, mise en valeur par un serre-tête noir garnie de pierreries rouges, était relâchée et flottait librement autour de ses épaules.

\- "Maintenant, Sasuke, souviens toi de ce que l'on a discuté. " Elle murmura sans le regarder pendant qu'elle offrait un sourire de convenance aux personnes qu'ils passait sur leur route "Ta mère veut absolument que tu sois l'époux principal, et tu dois l'être."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans grande conviction .

Il méprisait déjà son épouse, une faible sans envergure, lui avait-on dit, dont la seule qualité était d'être née noble et avoir, comme lui, le sang de la déesse dans les veines.

Il suivit Naori vers l'une des nombreuses tables de la salle et prit place. Son accompagnatrice lui faussant companie pour discuter avec Kabuto Yakushi, l'un des médecins de l'empereur et avec Shizune Kato, la fille adoptive et héritière présomptive du clan Senju et autres personnes importantes qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Pendant que Sasuke maintenait une allure hautaine et se retenait de jeter un regard aux autres invités, un jeune blond mal habillé le vit et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- "Et c'est repartit..." se morfond-t-il en lui-même pendant que le malotrus s'assit près de lui.

\- "Sasuke!" Vociféra celui ci en donnant au Uchiha un grande tape "amicale" sur le dos.

Sasuke se retint d'émettre un hoquet de douleur et échangea des regards assassins avec don agresseur.

\- "Crétin." Insulta-t-il

\- "Connard." Repondit le Blond.

\- "Idiot."

\- "Snob."

Ils continuèrent le combat visuel pendant que quelque minutes avant de se fendre de rire, l'un léger et l'autre tonitruant."

\- " Quand me laissera tu en paix, Naruto?" Demanda L'Uchiha avec un léger sourire.

Lui et l'énergumène blonde se connaissaient depuis tout petits, comme leurs mères était de grandes amies, et avaient depuis entretenu un relation singulière vacillant de la rivalité à l'amitié .

Néanmoins, peut importe les combats et les problèmes, leur attachement mutuel était indéniable et Sasuke se réjouissait que son ami soit de l'Aventure que représentaient ces mariages inopinés.

\- "Jamais," Naruto souriait toujours " En plus on va tous deux épouser la même fille donc en se verra encore plus souvent que jamais." Il se gratta le crâne "D'ailleurs elle est où, l'Hyuga?"

Sasuke grimaça

\- "Là!" lui désigna-t-il du menton, la jeune femme assise plusieurs tables plus loin, entourée de courtisans.

\- "Tu n'as pas l'air super chaud à l'idée du mariage il m'semble?" Demanda l'Uzumaki, surpris.

\- " Bien sûr que non, imbécile, pourquoi, ça te fait plaisir d'être l'un des sept hommes qui vont épouser Lady Hyuga?" Sasuke rétorqua acerbement.

Il se sentait honnêtement insulté par le fait que sa mère, pourtant la matriarche d'un des plus puissant clans de Konoha était prête à l'abandonner à un mariage avec une femme certes noble et influente, mais aussi promise à plusieurs autres hommes, les mariages devant être célébrés pendant la même cérémonie! Mais cet idiot de Naruto semblait ne pas réaliser l'affront, ni sa mère ou celles des autres promis de Hinata Hyuga. Déesse, qu'il la détestait autant déjà!

\- " Pas b'soin d'se fâcher, Dattebayo!!" S'exclama le blond, attirant l'attention de quelques invités.

\- "Hn." Fit dénigrement son ami en retournant à ses observations avant qu'il ne fût interrompu par une autre énergumène.

\- "Bon soir les amis!" Salua Choji Akimichi, un gros garçon de leur âge, qui tenait en ses mains un sachet de pomme de terres frites.

Sasuke regarde sa tenue, un Yukata rouge simple plein de tâches de graisse. Classe.

\- " Yo, Choji!" Naruto retourna avec un grand sourire "Comment ça va depuis le temps?!"

\- "Hn." Se contenta de faire Sasuke avec un mouvement de la tête.

\- "J'suis venu vous d'mandez si vous n'aviez pas vus Shikamaru ?" Questionna Choji en enfournant une chips.

Ils répondirent tout deux que non -Du moins Naruto le fit- et Choji eut une moue contrite avant que Naruto n'intervienne.

\- "Et si on allez le chercher? Connaissant sa mère, il doit être ici, et pas loin." Naruto se leva sans un regard pour Sasuke.

\- "Ah, il me boude!" Rit intérieurement Sasuke devant la conduite de son ami avant qu'il ne parte avec l'autre idiot obèse. Il resta quelques minutes dans un calme ennuyant.

\- "Sasuke-sama!"

Le sang de l'interpellé se glaça d'effroi quand il reconnut la voix, et se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir Karin Uzumaki qui se ruait vers lui en bousculant plusieurs invités.

\- " Je ne peux pas avoir un seul moment de paix ici ou quoi?!" Se dit-il avant de se sauver à toute vitesse vers la direction qu'avait emprunté ses deux amis, sans se retourner vers les "Sasuke-sama!!" Irritants.

Salut chers lecteurs, je sais que ce chapitre est trop court pour compenser ma longue absence, et je m'en excuse humblement, néanmoins, la publication se fera plus rapide maintenant que j'ai plus de temps libre, et le prochain chapitre sera un hors-série focus sur Sasuke, qui a gagné le vote que j'ai organisé sur Wattpad, soyez prudents et à bientôt !


End file.
